


What did you do this time

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Secret Relationship, Secrets Revealed, Soulmates, Swearing, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:24:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Lucas does something stupid and tells Vic





	What did you do this time

“Look, I don’t have much time, but I wanted to say I love you.”Vic said she was about to be headed on a shift for a rescue call

“I did something really stupid”Lucas said and as soon those words came out Vic was quick to reply 

“Lucas James Ripley What did you do this time?”Vic said her hands on her hips her eyes darkening almost 

 

“I told Sully about us”Lucas thought it was best if he came clean to his girlfriend about he had done 

 

“He could report us you idiot”Vic yelled at him raising her voice as she did 

“I know I fucked up but...”Lucas mentioned 

“But what?”She asked him 

“He promised that he would protect you if anything bad like that ever happened”Lucas said to her 

“Lucas I thought we agreed on not telling anybody at the station”Vic said she was still mad at him 

“I couldn’t lie to him”He said to her 

Vic rose a hand up to her forehead still trying to process the bombshell that he dropped on her 

This was not good at all they were playing with Fire now 

If word got out they would have to go to HR and be forced to come clean about their relationship

“You did the same with Montgomery”Lucas snapped back at her arguing with her 

“He was the only one I could tell”Vic told him


End file.
